


Conversation 9: Support

by Tayla36



Series: Conversations [9]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, M/M, Pre-Slash, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-02
Updated: 2002-12-02
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayla36/pseuds/Tayla36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Jim and Henri discuss the rumors that have been started at the station.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversation 9: Support

## Conversation 9: Support

by Tayla

Disclaimers: The Sentinel and its characters belong to Pet Fly Productions and Paramount Network Television. No copyright infringement is intended. The author makes no profit and exists solely on the accolades from fellow fans.

Authors Notes: Been a while since I worked on this series. I'm still not sure where it's going. I know where I want it to end up, but I'm not sure how to get there from here. So I'll just let it unfold and write it as it comes to me. It's sort of like real life that way.

This story is a sequel to: Conversation 8: Trouble Coming 

* * *

"Ellison! Wait up. I need to talk to you." 

"What's up, H?" 

"Is Simon in? Maybe we can borrow his office for a few?" 

"He's at lunch. Is it that serious?" 

"Yes." 

The two men adjourned to Simon's office and closed the door. 

"All right Henri. What's wrong." 

"I was just in the men's room." 

"Congratulations. We knew you'd get the hang of that someday." 

"Oh ha. Very funny, man. Can I continue now?" 

"Sorry H. Go on." 

"I just overheard two homicide detectives talking. There are some nasty rumors going around about Sandburg." 

"Oh lord. Not again. When he first started here there were rumors about us." 

"Yeah well, these are worse." 

Jim took a deep breath to brace himself. "What did you hear?" 

"That the only reason he's been allowed to stay all these years was because he was putting out for you and Simon. And the only reason he got into the Academy is because he put out for the Chief. And now that he's at the Academy, he's putting out for his instructors." 

"Isn't that the most ridiculous thing you've ever heard? People don't really believe that shit do they?" 

"Well, none of us in MC do. We all know that Hairboy wouldn't cheat on you." 

"Cheat on me?" 

"And you would kick the crap out of anyone that came near your man." 

"My man? Henri, what are you talking  
about?" 

"You and Sandburg. I have to admit it threw me a little at first. But you two are so good together that it doesn't even bother me anymore." 

"Good together?" 

"Yeah. Everyone thinks that Sandburg is the best thing that ever happened to you." 

"Let me get this straight. All of you think that Sandburg and I are . . . " 

"A couple." 

"A couple of what? And who all thinks this?" 

"All of us. Me, Rafe, Joel, Megan, Simon, Rhonda . . ." 

"Wait a minute. All of you think that Blair and I are together? Why didn't anyone ever say anything." 

"It was really none of our business. And if Simon were to take official notice of you guys being together, he wouldn't be able to let you be partners. So we instituted out own little don't ask, don't tell policy and tried to keep the anyone else from harassing you." 

"So you all were trying to protect us?" 

"Of course. Especially after the dissertation mess. We've got to take care of our Sentinel and Guide." 

Jim smiled. "I really appreciate that. But Blair and I aren't together." 

Henri looked stunned. "You're not?" 

"Nope." 

"Really?" 

"Really. Just friends." 

"Because you know you could tell us if you were." 

"We're not. It's the Sentinel/Guide stuff. It makes us closer than just friends." 

"Oh man. We all just assumed . . . " 

"You know what happens when you assume?" 

"Ha Ellison. Funny. You sure you guys aren't . . ." 

"Yeah, I'm sure. Sandburg's a sneaky bastard, but not that sneaky. I think I would notice if he were in my bed every night." 

"Why aren't you?" 

"Uh . . . because were straight." 

"He's still the best thing that ever happened to you." 

"Trust me Henri. I know that." 

"So what are you going to do about the rumors? You know that there are assholes around here that are going to believe it. And that won't be good for either one of you." 

"I don't know yet. Sandburg will come up with something." 

"You're going to tell him?" 

"Of course I'm going to tell him. He's my partner." 

End 

* * *

End Conversation 9: Support by Tayla: tayla36@aol.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
